1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of system administration and management and, more particularly, to performing such functions using a voice interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Managing a network of computers and/or other devices can be a challenging task. Many different software programs are available, however, which help system administrators manage networks. Using network management software, an administrator can define the various components, resources, systems, and/or subsystems (hereafter systems) belonging to the network to be managed. Network management software also permits a system administrator to define tasks that may be performed on the managed system.
Presently, system administration follows the traditional model of command-line or console-based control. That is, an administrator interacts with a managed system via a conventional computer terminal, having a keyboard and display, which is communicatively linked to the managed system. The administration terminal frequently is located “on-premises” with the managed system. The system administrator can receive notifications and monitor the system by viewing messages on the administration terminal display. The system administrator also can provide instructions, queries, or other commands to the system by entering the appropriate information into a command line interface of the administration terminal display using the administrative terminal keyboard.
Through the administration terminal, the system administrator can interact with the system to perform administrative, managerial, and maintenance functions. Legacy software components, for example components written in the C family of programming languages, typically are managed through Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) via the administration terminal.
Other systems have come to use a resource management system for handling communications between the administration terminal and the system. For example, within a Java environment, the resource management system can be a Java Management Extension (JMX) enabled system for managing Java components. JMX is defined in the document entitled Java Management Extensions Instrumentation and Agent Specification, v1.1 (March 2002), published by Sun Microsystems, Inc. of Palo Alto, Calif. The JMX specification, which is incorporated herein by reference, defines an architecture, design patterns, application programming interfaces (APIs), and services for application and network management using the Java programming language. The JMX specification is a set of specifications and development tools for managing Java environments and building management solutions.
While conventional management systems allow for significant control over managed resources, such management systems do have disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the operation of conventional network management software typically involves the installation of client software on an administrative computer system or terminal. The administrative terminal must be communicatively linked with the network being managed. In consequence, the administrative terminal typically is located in the same vicinity or proximate to the managed network. In other words, the administration terminal often is located “on-premises” with the managed network or system. This essentially requires that the administrator also be located on-premises with the managed system so that any necessary actions can be implemented via the administrative console.
Still other management systems allow for control over managed resources using a thin client such as a Web browser. Through the thin client, the administrator can communicate with the resources being managed. While this solution may not require software to be installed on the client system, such configurations do require data connectivity to the managed systems and/or resources.